


8 carriages to meet your mate/fate!

by SLTventures



Category: Bad Girls (TV), Bramwell (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Holby City
Genre: A mix of characters Jemma Redgrave has played!, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: Inspired by an overheard comment on a train in Copenhagen 15.6.17 by a woman called Sara. She said imagine if you could find your partner by going through each carriage  on a blind date event and finding a person in each with personality/ characteristics you admired!It’s taken me til now to get the inspiration to get it started rather than tell it in my head! But still it is slow to come!Let me know if you like it so far, please leave kudos and comments. I hope to write other chapters over the course of this month! Thanks for looking. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Arrival

Kate Stewart checked the list she had, and saw the name of the next willing volunteer/ client, whatever you call them - Helen Stewart.   
Involuntarily she smirked, she knew that name but couldn’t quite place where from? She gazed wistfully in the air as she thought….well she’d met a Helen once years ago when she had been a prison visitor, “Ms Stewart” the screws had tightly-lipped announced her, and Kate had been confused which of them they were referring to. Helen was the woman who had been in charge, and Kate recalledshe seemed rather nice.   
She felt more confident now, and imagined that her new client was that Helen she had met years before, if she thought she was meeting someone familiar, this first meet would not seem so daunting.  
Despite the fact Kate appeared overly confident on the outside, on the inside she knew she was just acting. She had fallen into this job as a sort of temping role if you will, but it still wasn’t really in her comfort zone. She hadn’t had much to do on her Unit lately, not so that others would see it was her taking charge anyway, someone was trying to take over her role there and take credit for her work. She would find out who it was in time. It was obviously someone who didn’t know her well, if they did, they’d have known not taunt her competitive side.  
She checked over her walkie talkie that all her girls were in place, well, not girls, women – there was Kate Stewart herself, with Bernie, Eleanor, Eve, Francesca, Zoe, Anna, and Emily each in a carriage following. Dana and Caroline were on standby in case anyone got cold feet or fell ill during the next few hours.  
Helen Stewart arrived at the train, suddenly unsure of what the hell she was doing. What was she doing?! Normally she was so in charge, she was the one who was forthright and had given orders at Larkhall; but here, well, here she felt completely out of her depth, but she knew she had to do it.   
She had been so happy with Nikki, 15 years they had been together. Then the unthinkable happened, and she’d been on her own 2 years now. While feeling like time had flown by and it was only yesterday she’d last seen her, she also felt like time had dragged since she had been on her own. She liked her own company, yes, but she also craved the loving caresses of a partner. She knew men were no longer what she wanted, she couldn’t go back to them after being with Nikki, plus that landscape gardener who’d been her fiancé – she shuddered at how close she had come to being his wife – and then the doctor she’d convinced herself she loved, they weren’t right for her, she was so glad Thomas had seen in her what she couldn’t admit to herself. That she loved Nikki.   
She still loved Nikki, but that relationship was no more. She hoped she would find someone like her, but not a carbon copy image of her, she knew that wasn’t healthy. Helen had filled in a lengthy questionnaire about the types of women she was interested in, and knew that waiting for her in each of those eight carriages, was a woman she would have something in common with, or something she would find deeply attractive about. Not necessarily from a physical point of view but their personality, their confidence. Confidence was sexy as all hell.   
Helen knocked tentatively on the door, she felt so timid and ridiculous, and wasn’t sure the two year gap had been long enough to get over Nikki, but knew it was now or never. She wasn’t getting any younger and she wanted to enjoy her more mature years while she still felt young and mischieveous. She took another deep breath and waited for someone to open the door. 

Kate took another deep breath and put on her best smile as she approached the carriage door to answer the knocking. She let out an almost audible sigh of relief as she recognised the woman before her. It was that same Helen she had met all those years earlier, she hadn’t changed a bit. My word, she looked mighty fine with it. She didn’t appear to have aged at all, thought Kate. She was sure Helen wouldn’t recognise her though, after all she had only met her a couple of times at Larkhall. Helen must have met many prison visitors, why would Kate stick in her mind.  
Suddenly wishing she could have the whole time of the event with Helen, Kate was unsure of these feelings which had taken her by surprise. Still, at least Kate was the first woman in the line for Helen to get to know, she thought. So she had best make the best impression she could.   
However this week Kate was also the ‘meet & greeter’ for the whole event though, so she would be also at the end of the train to see which woman Helen felt she had best clicked with.  
Realising she was still smiling broadly but had yet to speak, Kate cleared her throat, stepped out of the train and outstretched her arm to shake hands. ‘’Hello, Helen, Welcome, please come in, it’s good to see you again. I’m Kate”.   
‘Again’? thought Helen, but this is the first time I’ve come here. Helen smiled and shook hands with Kate. She had a very firm grip she thought, but she wasn’t rough, in fact Helen was enjoying shaking her hand so much, it was a moment before she realised they were still holding hands. Neither woman seeming to want to pull apart. But Helen suddenly lost her nerve, and dropped her hand “Er Hello, thank you. H-have we met before?” Helen stuttered, “You do look familiar, but I can’t place where from’’ Helen queried, smiling up at Kate.   
Kate smiled inwardly, surprised at how happy it made her feel that Helen had remembered her, albeit not quite from where.  
“Yes, yes, it was quite a few years ago now, and my hair is much shorter, but I was a prison visitor at Larkhall a few times, I’m another ‘Ms Stewart, Ma’am” she said with a glint in her eye mimicking one of the old screws, who’d liked to take the mick whenever Helen’s back was turned.   
“Oh yes of course, it’s you, Kate, I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you at first. I was so nervous coming here, meeting all these new women. I mean I’m excited at the prospect too” she looked down bashfully “but now you’re here it’s so much easier talking to a familiar face”.   
“You’re welcome, Helen. If you can keep a secret I’m rather glad I recognised you too.” Kate stepped back, and gestured for Helen to step into the carriage first. As Helen got in, she stopped, in awe, looking in wonder at her plush surroundings. She felt Kate stood close behind her, it made Helen’s breath hitch a little. Kate put her hand on Helen’s right shoulder, and Helen fought not to jump at the electricity the touch gave her.   
“Do you like the view?” Kate breathed huskily near Helen’s ear. Helen spun round and almost stumbled face first into Kate’s chest. “Erer yes yes, this carriage looks beautiful”. Kate laughed softly and said “Thank you. It’s all my own work”. She had had to swallow the sharp intake of breath she had just taken, because when she had felt Helen’s breath upon her chest, it had excited Kate, so very much.  
Kate cleared her throat. What was she thinking? She was here to do a job, and introduce the others as well, and….and all she wanted to do was take Helen in her arms. Kate loved Helen’s Scottish lilt, she could stand listening to her voice all day.


	2. Carriage One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised I forgot to describe what either of them are wearing!! But I'll leave it for you to put them in whichever outfits of theirs you preferred. If you dont know them, then your imagination can run away with you instead!  
> Video mid way through is related to this story only, I hope it adds something to see it too :)

"Would Madam like me to take her coat?" Kate enquired of Helen. There was a pause, as Helen was lost in a daydream, not believing how lucky she was to have found this company. An event company that finds you your perfect dates, invites you to meet them in the most glorious setting, on a beautifully restored steam train, decorated so wonderfully….”Oh sorry, yes yes, thank you” Helen stammered as she struggled to get her jacket off, it getting caught where it clung tightly to her toned arms….’Stop it!’ Kate reprimanded herself inwardly, as she was imagining Helen’s toned arms wrapped around her own waist.  
“Here, let me help you” Kate offered, and Helen stood still and let Kate remove her jacket for her. Kate was very gentle but removed the jacket in one swift movement. Helen shivered at the touch of Kate’s strong hands on her arms.  
‘Wow, what was happening?!’ Helen thought to herself. Kate had only had to breathe near her or lightly touch her, and she felt a spark from her. The instant attraction was catching her off guard. Helen was usually so measured and careful to plan things and the consequences of her actions, even when it came to a potential partner. But here she was ready to forget all that and just succumb to her desires.  
“Please, have a seat” Kate said, gesturing to the sumptuous sofa for Helen to sit down. “Or would you prefer to sit at the table? It’s your choice. This is all on your terms and it’s your fantasy. I am happy wherever we are…” Kate trailed off, feeling like she was rambling nervously. ‘What the hell was happening to her!’ she thought. She was here to make Helen feel at ease, not like she was about to be pounced on. Why had she mentioned fantasies?! Although she felt she would like to explore some fantasies with Helen….’STOP IT !!’ she shouted to herself. ‘Control yourself woman!’.  
Outwardly Kate was still smiling broadly, like the consummate professional she was meant to be! Helen thought what a kind smile she had, and she couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Thank you. How about we sit on the sofa. It looks like we could get lost in that one, it’s so soft…” Helen said, stroking her hand along the back of it, where the faux sheepskin cover lay. “It’s so soft and enveloping…” Helen said, trailing off as she was imagining curling up with Kate on it.  
Kate bit the inside of her cheeks, to stop herself from smirking. Had she known Helen better she would have made some double entendre at her ‘enveloping’ comment, but she wasn’t sure yet if Helen’s humour was like her own, so she kept quiet. As it was however it did nothing to stop her mind wandering off on another little fantasy.  
As Kate found a space on the ornate coat stand in the corner, to hang up Helen's jacket, she stole a glance as Helen slipped off her kitten heels, and settled herself on the far side of the sofa, with her legs tucked up to her left side.  
Kate joined her on the near cushion, pushing off her ankle boots, and mirroring her position, with her legs tucked up to her right side. Both were desperately aware how close they were now sat, their feet almost touching in the dip in the sofa. Separately they wondered if they dared to caress the other woman, even though Helen had only arrived five minutes ago. Instead they sat, each leaning against the sofa arms at opposite ends, trying to look relaxed, and smiling shyly at one another, their initial confidence waning.  
‘It seemed like they had known each other forever though….’ Helen snapped herself out of her daydreaming as Kate spoke softly. “So, Helen, thank you for coming along to our Ladies Love Train…” She paused and let out a deep throaty laugh, which was so infectious Helen couldn’t help but join in. “Ah ha hahaaa erm sorry, Helen” she said trying to compose herself “That wasn’t very professional of me, was it....but it sounds so cheesy. I preferred ‘Back on Track’ but I was out voted when the company was being set up by my friends.” She chuckled.  
“I like your thinking” Helen said. “But I was so intrigued I got past the slightly 70s title to read more of what the company was about, and I loved everything that I read about it. So…here I am” Helen said “Ready to start my carriage dates in your love train….” She trailed off unsure what else to say, while trying to read the expression on Kate's face. She lightly brushed her hand along Kate’s shoulder, as she stretched her left arm out along the back of the sofa.  
Kate swallowed a hitch of her breath as she felt Helen’s hand on her. She ached to reach out and stroke Helen’s arm in return. But she was trying so so hard to remain professional – at least at this early stage, anyway. So instead, she gave Helen a smile so wide and warm, that Helen was lost, mesmerised, for a moment grinning back at her. Both feeling more confident again.  
“Well we’d better get started hadn’t we” Kate said, still smiling. “What drink would you like? I’ll get that while you watch my introduction video, then we can chat afterwards. That sound okay?”  
Anything Kate said to Helen sounded okay to her. “That sounds lovely, thank you, could I have a cup of tea please? White no sugar….I’m” – “sweet enough” Kate finished for her, and gave her a wink that made Helen want to swoon, she was so glad she was already sat down.  
Helen snuggled herself into the sumptuous sofa cushions and lay back with Kate’s tablet, to watch her video.  
Helen already knew the drill, she had been sent comprehensive instructions when she’d booked. Rather than leaving it all unplanned, and it may be harder to get conversations going in each date, there was a set routine for each carriage, so every date was presented in the same way, so there was no bias or unfair advantage for anyone. Well, apart from Kate. There was some bias towards the client possibly favouring her, as she was also the ‘meet & greeter’ this week.  
Helen would have just twenty minutes in each carriage with each woman. The first ten minutes or so would include them greeting one another and then they would hand over their tablets, for Helen to watch their videos, while they busied themselves making drinks or a light snack for them to share.  
Then they would have the remaining ten minutes to continue to chat face to face in the privacy of their carriage. Helen could ask them three questions relating to their videos or about something totally different. And each of the women could ask Helen three things too.  
At the end of the twenty minutes, they would say their goodbyes and direct Helen into the short corridor between the carriages, to take a few minutes to absorb all she had experienced in the one carriage, and fill in a short feedback form as to what she thought of that woman, whether she was interested in her or not, before posting it in a small box in the corridor, and moving on to the next carriage to greet her next date.  
The date she had just left would fill in a similar form, and post it in the box as well. While Helen was with her 8th date, Kate would retrieve all the forms and collate to see what the results were. To see who Helen had favoured the most, and if the chosen women equally thought the same of her.  
Helen would be able to have a break, and then hear the results, and then having chosen her dream date, they would have the afternoon free to go on a walk in the surrounding woods together, or choose one of the other activity-led opportunities available. Either way they would be able to spend more time getting to know each other properly. They might even extend the date into the evening if all went well.  
Helen tried not to think too far ahead, but just enjoy each carriage date to the full first.  
She had been asked to list her 10 favourite songs, and each of the eight women would pick one of the songs they liked best, to be backing music on a short video to introduce themselves to her. They were to show their favourite outfits and give an idea of their interests and job, for however long the song lasted. 

[ Authors note: Watch Kate’s video now on the following link, then carry on with the story! - If you can't click through, then copy & paste it into your browser. I hope it works, it's an added dimension to the story] https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_4pIcY4D04eLWI0MHhmdGhJUEk 

Out of that list Kate had picked number seven – Love Train by the O’Jays. Kate liked Helen’s humour in picking that song. It surely couldn’t be one of her all time favourite songs, nice though it was, but picked because of the cheesy name of their company. Kate tried to show all her favourite outfits, her suits, her kitten heels, her casual look, and she’d asked her friends to describe her personality too, and had included their words in the video too. She hoped the video in itself wasn’t too cheesy, but Osgood was usually the more technical one in the Unit and Kate hadn’t felt right asking for her help putting it together.  
Helen had been so wrapped up in watching Kate’s video that she hadn’t noticed Kate had put a lovely hot cup of tea on the table in front of where she was sat on the sofa. Kate was sat drinking her tea in the sofa armchair to the side, waiting for Helen to finish watching her video. It was embarrassing enough as it was Kate thought, never mind that she had to watch it yet again too.  
Kate smiled raising an eyebrow questioning, as Helen put the tablet on the table, picked up her tea and settled back into the soft cushions on the sofa. Helen smiled, and nodded in the direction of the seat next to her for Kate to return to sitting next to her. In a heart beat she was back at Helen’s side again.  
“So do you have any questions for me?” Kate asked smiling still.  
“Well I’m not sure. I loved your video” Helen said. “Really?” said Kate, “You didn’t think it was too cheesy?”. “No no not at all” Helen assured her. “I love that we both love kitten heels….and suits…my you’ve got some ‘nice soots’ there Kate, mmm lovely”. Kate let out a warm chuckle.  
“I’m glad you’re a keen gardener, because I’m rubbish! I used to know a landscape gardener once…” Helen trailed off. “But that was in my darker days before I realised the delights of women!” she laughed. “And once I did, I found a potting shed to be a great place for illicit meets” she laughed again, “but that’s a story for another time ha ha” Kate laughed with her, her mind working overtime as to what Helen might have got up to in that potting shed and with who, but also loving hearing Helen’s accent, whatever she was saying.  
Helen could have read the shipping forecast and Kate would still have hung on her every word.  
“This feels like a job interview now, but do you have any questions for me Kate?” Kate’s head went off into a fantasy all about Helen being her boss, and Kate having to do everything Helen asked of her…! She cleared her throat “Er ahem um yes, Helen, I wondered are you still Governor at Larkhall?”  
“Och no I gave that up a long time ago. Too many back stabbing barstewards there if you get my drift. No I do something far more rewarding and relaxing now….but I’ve just seen the time….do I have to move on to the next carriage now?” she sounded disappointed. Kate glanced at the clock, “Oh yes you’re right. Oh I’m sorry we have run out of time here, I was really enjoying getting to spend time with you Helen, and finding out more about you…” Kate smiled sheepishly. “But I’ll see you at the end of the train, in….” she glanced at the clock again “about three hours time” she said, trying not to sigh audibly. “We will get the chance to chat more then” she said, smiling warmly at Helen.  
Helen reluctantly shuffled forward and got up off the sofa, to make her way to the next carriage.  
“Take your time going through. You can take a few moments to absorb everything, and fill in your feedback sheet on me….” Kate said, as she smiled coyly under her fringe at Helen. “For now though” she said, and leant forward to kiss Helen on her cheek, and give her a hug.  
Like the handshake at the start, neither wanted to break out of the hug first. Until realising she was supposed to be the professional one, Kate reluctantly stepped away, and opened the door for Helen. “See you soon Helen” she said Helen walked away through. “Yes yes you will. Thanks Kate, see you on the other side!” she tried to smile bravely, as she looked back at her.  
And in the next moment she had walked through the velvet curtain and was in the joining corridor, alone, sitting looking at the form, and trying to work out all the thoughts going around in her head. ‘How could she go through with the other dates now?...She wanted Kate. She wanted to spend every minute of the hours there, with Kate…..But she had paid for the whole experience, she couldn’t let the others down….and she might find her gut instincts were wrong….that Kate wasn’t ‘the one’ …there were seven other dates to meet….and she had filled in a very comprehensive questionnaire after all….it would be daft not to at least see who the other women were….and she would see Kate again at the end…’  
Helen’s reasoning head had won over her heart, yet again. She filled out the form, and popped it in the box. Deep breath, ‘I can do this’ she thought. And she walked through the next curtain and knocked on the window of Carriage 2.


End file.
